New Sky
by x.samm-e.x
Summary: A tall and skinny girl, named Sky Mocha Jean, has just found out she's a witch! How did this happen? Will she be able to cope with all the new changes in her life? Will the others accept her at her new school? Does she find friends? Does she find love?
1. Today the Truth

**New Sky**

Disclamier:I do not own anything Harry Potter.

Info on story: This is set in Sky's POV and is mainly a Draco love story. Taking place in Harry Potter's 4 year. But no Voldemort complication and Harry doesn't become a Triwizard Champion. On the plus side though, Cedric doesn't die! And I know that a couple of the begining chapters are mostly about Sky, but keep reading and I promise you'll get to the Harry Potter part soon enough. I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

**(: **(This is my first ever fanfic) **:)**

**Chapter 1: Today the Truth**

It's late at night. Probably around 10'oclock or something. I storm up to my room with my name blaring behind me. I've been trying my hardest not to let my tears spill from my eyes. As I reach my room I slam the door shut and lock it. Being sure I truly locked the door, I ran over to my bed and plopped down. There I freely let my tears over power my pillow.

After a few minutes had gone bye, I started to calm down a bit. Soon I lifted my heavy head away from my wet pillow. As I got up to sit on the edge of my bed the recent conversation replayed in my head.

It started out normal. Just like every other conversation me and my mom have ever had while eating dinner. "So, how has your day gone sweetie?" my mom asked in high spirits. "Fine." I reply. I knew that was not what she wanted to hear. But that was all I could say. We just moved in to our new house in Spring Blossom, Oklahoma. My mom said we needed to get a fresh start, and although it's been a couple weeks now, I have barely unpacked. Today would have been special. Today would have been great. But no, instead I spent half the day outside on our backyard swing set. Not really my idea of fun! Or many others either since it was summer.

"Honey, I have something very important to tell you." my mom states. I look up at her annoyed. I've had enough surprises in my life already. "What" I answered. I could tell she was a little unsure if she should tell me. "Well…", a look of discomfort crosses her face. She takes in a deep breath and says "Sky, you're a witch".

"O my god, mom you're joking right? I can't believe you! You drag me out here to Oklahoma against my will making me leave all my friends behind, then feed me this "you're a witch" bologna. I mean get real!" I said angered. I then started to stuff as much of my dinner down my throat so I could leave and not be bothered for the rest of the night. Or the rest of my life as I would prefer.

"This is no joke, honey." my mom said all calm in hopes it would convince me. It didn't. I mean witches aren't real, right? "You're lying. I can't believe you would actually say something to me like that. It really isn't funny!" I said in disgust. Why would she, out of all people, play a prank on me that fake? Especially on today.

"I'm not lying, Sky Mocha Jean, and don't you speak to me in that tone of voice!" she answers getting angered. "If your father was here right now he would not stand for this!". "Well he isn't now is he? No, so just leave him out of this!" I said while a couple tears escape my eyes at the thought of him.

Philip David Jean was my dad. But he had died a couple years ago, before we moved. He was a great man, and a loving father. One that always knew how to make people laugh when they were down. He died from a car crash on his way home from his job at the Green Vile Bank. Some drunken guy ran a red light and hit him. It was a sad and depressing day when the doctors at St. Liberty's hospital said they couldn't save him.

"You have to believe me Sky. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." my mom replied in a pleading voice. I didn't believe her. I didn't want to. I mean there was NO way on earth it could possibly be true .None of it. So with all my confidence that she really was lying I said something… something I wish I had never said in the first place.

"Prove it". I had been absolutely sure she couldn't. I had hoped she couldn't anyway. "Fine!" she replied. To my surprise, she had turned, pulled out a long wooden stick I've never seen before in my life, and pointed it at one of the dining room chairs and said "Levo.". Then all of a sudden the chair came off the ground.

I couldn't believe it. I was horror struck. Was this really happening? Was everything I knew that was and that was not, a lie. Then she completely moved the chair across the room and set it back down. I was so confused. I needed to leave the room. I needed time to get my thoughts in order. So I ran upstairs to my room. "Sky where are you going? Sky come back here right this instant!" my mom yelled as I left. "NO!" I yelled in return then slammed the door shut.


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

Now I'm here sitting on my bed. My tan face red and tear stained. My pale blue eyes bulged and strained from crying, and my straight shoulder length, pitch black hair, tossed about. But still I couldn't help but wonder to myself. Why was she telling me this? Why now? Why hadn't she told me sooner if it was that important? And the one question that I couldn't get out of my head. No matter how hard I tried. Why had she me asked today? August 3rd. Out of all the other day she could have picked. It just had to fall on today. My 15th birthday!

After finally deciding that what I saw downstairs was really real and nothing was going to change that. I got off my bed and headed back down. When I got into the dinning room I found my mom had already cleared the table and was doing the dishes. So I went into the kitchen. She had just finished loading it up and was starting it.

"Oh, hi honey." she said looking up from what she was doing. "Um… I got your presents out if you ever came back down and wanted to open them." she said motioning to a couple present sitting on the counter. Not very many, but you could tell they were wrapped with care. I smiled as I saw them.

"Oh, and I did make you a cake if you wanted any later. I was going to show you after diner if everything went well." she said frowning now. Apparently she was upset that things didn't exactly go all that well. I looked at her with appreciation. After all she is my mother. "Thanks." I said. She looked up at me.

"Listen dear, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have told you at another time. I guess today wasn't really the best of times to do it…". She looked even more upset as she spoke. "It's fine mom. I forgive you." I interrupted she looked at me half smiling but the rest of the emotion didn't cross her face. I couldn't help but smile back to comfort her pain.

"Um... mom?" I said after a few minutes. "Yes dear?" she replied. I could tell she was still upset, but she did seem a little happier. "Well, since it is my birthday and all... I guess I'll open my presents." I said while trying to make the best out of this not so cheerful afternoon. Or night I guess. "OK sweetie" my mom said and got the presents off the counter and started heading to the living room (where we always opened our gifts). Her mood was slightly better.

As I sat down on our teal colored couch she handed me my first present. It was in a hot pink bag with my name "_Sky_" printed on the side in dark blue marker. "Oh, wait I forgot your card" my mom said. She ran back into the kitchen and was back in seconds. "Thanks" I said while I took the card and opened the envelope.

Inside was a white card with a reddish-pink heart on the outside. I opened it up and read the inside._" It's your birthday. You're another year older! It's your birthday. A chance to make everything better_!". That wasn't all it said thought at the bottom there was a hand written message from my mom. _"Sky, I know you may find all this change a little overwhelming and hard to adjust to. And I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm very proud of you! Love your Mom, Destiny Lila Cole Jean_"

I felt my eyes get a little watery when I finished reading it. "Thanks mom" I said while I stood up and gave her a hug. As I sat down again and started opening the hot pink present. Inside it there was a blue picture frame with a picture of all my friends from back home. "Your friends sent you that. It came yesterday in the mail, so I wrapped it for you" my mom admitted. "Thanks" I said feeling a little guilty that I hadn't called any of my friends yet, even though I've been doing mostly nothing the whole time. I sat the picture frame down on the couch besides me.

The next gift was a box wrapped in blue. I tore off the paper and couldn't believe me eyes. There directly in front of me was my very own cell phone. It wasn't anything special but it was a cell phone and it was mine. My mom always said I couldn't have one till I was 16. Which I always thought was a unnecessary rule. "Oh mom thanks. I can't believe you got me one" I said in disbelief. I guess she could tell because happiness spread across her face. "Well I thought you might need it know." my mom said. "Why?" I asked a little concerned now. "Oh you'll find out later" she told me with a mischief smile on her face. I all of a sudden felt very uneasy. What else did she have planned for me?

But neither-the-less I sat the phone down by the picture frame and picked up my last gift. (I told you there wasn't many). This gift was also in a bag just like the first one but it was yellow and a lot smaller. I opened it up. Inside there was a black box like the ones that hold rings and stuff. But as I opened mine there was no ring but a single silver heart charm necklace with my name on it. "Oh, its beautiful" I said taking it out of the case and put it on.

"That was your father's gift." my mom said. "What?!" I asked not quiet sure if I heard her right. "That was your father's gift" she said again. "What do you mean, dads... gone" I said. It's still a little difficult to say that. "Well your dad bought this necklace for you. He told me he was going to give it to you the day we told you the news. He still would have if... if he hadn't have passed away" she said getting a little choked up about it too. "Oh" I said with the same feelings. I suddenly had a new appreciation for that silver necklace.

"Well mom, I'm not really hungry so we can save the cake for tomorrow. I think I'm just going to go to bed now." I said after what seemed like a really long silence. "Oh wait there's more" she said. Stopping me from getting up. She then pulled out two envelopes addressed to me. "What are these" I asked taking them from her. "They're acceptance letters" she said. "What?" I asked a little confused. "Your acceptance letters. You know for your school." my mom stated.

"I thought I was going to the Oklahoma Freshman Center" I'd admitted. "No honey that school is for non-magic people. You're going to a witches and wizards school." she said like I should have put two-and-two together. You know witches and wizards go to magic schools, non-magic people go to non-magic schools. "Oh..." I replied. "Open them" she told me. "Ok" I said.

I opened the first one. It was from OAW (Oklahoma Academy for Witches/Wizards). Inside it read " _Dear Miss Sky Mocha Jean, we are pleased to tell you that you are able to attend our fine school of witches and wizards this year. We hope to see you soon. If you decide to join us a list of your school supplies is attached below. Thank you. Professor J. Q. Corbin." _

I sat that letter down and opened the next one. This letter was from Hogwarts. It read. "_Dear Miss Sky Mocha Jean, we have been informed that you have moved to Oklahoma recently before getting our letter and would like to tell you that you are still able to and we would be pleased for you to join us at Hogwarts this year. I know it would be a long journey, but we'd love to have you. If so your school supplies is listed below. We thank you for your time. Professor Albus Dumbledore"._

"Um... Mom, where is Hogwarts located?" I asked. "Britain, why?" she asked. "Well, I got a letter from them and OAW" I said. "Oh so you're still enrolled there then?" she asked surprised. "Yes it says so. Why would I though? I mean we live out here in Oklahoma now." I asked. "Well when we lived there your father enrolled you, and when we moved I enrolled you here. I didn't think they would still let you go there. And if they did then I thought I'd let you choose where you want to go." she said. "Me?! But I don't know anything about any of these places!" I said in protest. "But it's your school your going to, so you can pick." she answered. "Fine" I replied in defeat.

"Well honey, why don't you go get some sleep and tell me your decision tomorrow. You look really tired." my mom said and I could tell she was trying to hold back a yawn to. To tell the truth, I hadn't really notice that I was tired till then. I yawned and saw that it was 12o'clock. "M 'Kay" I replied and took my presents including my acceptance letters and headed up to my room. "Night mom" I yelled down the stairs. "Night sweetie" she replied yelling back up. I shut my door and went to sleep.


	3. The Decision

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

I awoke from a deep and dreamless sleep that left my body feeling heavy. "Man, I must have been really tired." I said to no one in particular. The clock on my bed side table read 11:35am. I did a little stretch and got up to change. I put on my favorite light brown, mini shorts and a baby blue tang-top. After I had made sure I was still wearing my necklace and had done my hair in its normal straight and down fashion I looked around my room. I vowed I would finish unpacking later today, no matter what!

"Mom!" I yelled from the living room. "Mom!" I yelled again. Where is she? I searched the house but I couldn't find here. Maybe I'll just call her. I started back up to my room for my cell phone. Then I saw the note. It was on the front door. I don't know how I missed that when I first came down. The note read... "_Sky, Sorry! I didn't want to wake you. I though you should get some rest. Anyway, I had to go to the store. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love Always, Mom" _

Ok, well that scratched calling her off my to-do list. But what the heck am I going to do know? I looked around. The house was already picked up, thank goodness. I guess I could finish unpacking. No I wanted to do something fun today. Something out of the ordinary. After all I was 15 now, not that that made any difference.

I think I'll just go for a walk. Not really all that exciting, but at least it was something different. I ran upstairs to get my cell phone and stuffed some of my extra cash in my pocket. Just in case. "Ok, first things first." I said writing on the same note my mom left on the door. "_Mom, I'm going for a walk. See you when I get back. Luv ya, Sky"._ Ok that should do it. Locking the door I set out for the big unknown of Oklahoma.

I hadn't really noticed how far I had actually gotten until I saw the sign reading _"Spring Blossom Downtown"_. I had been to busy thinking about OAW and Hogwarts. I still had no idea which one I wanted to go to. OAW might be better, but Hogwarts was picked by my dad. Hogwarts might be better then OAW, but OAW is closer to home and my mom. I was so confused. What was I going to do? Then I saw a snow-cone stand and suddenly realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and I was hungry. I was very happy I decided to take some extra cash now.

I headed to the snow-cone stand fighting off stomach hunger growls. "Um, hi. I would like a regular blue-raspberry snow-cone please" I said to the cashier. "Ok, that would be 1" he said ignoring me and looking at the cash register. I handed him my dollar as he handed me my snow-cone.

I took the snow-cone and went to go sit down at one of the near picnic tables. As I ate it I realized I was just outside the town's park. And on the other side of the street there was an old broken movie theater. At least I'll be able to go see movies on my spare time. I wonder if they'll have Twilight playing there this December. Anyway, I finished my snow-cone and went to throw away my trash. Then I decided I would go home. I had spent at least 3 hours out here already and my mom would most likely be back by now. Therefore, I headed home taking up where a started on my OAW/Hogwarts debate. Hogwarts is better or is OAW better... Hopefully when I get home I would have an answer.

I walked up to the door and found it unlocked. That must mean my mom was home already. Oh joy. I hope she didn't want my answer right away. I quickly and quietly creped inside and upstairs. I decided to take a shower first because I felt all gross. After the shower I quickly combed my hair and changed into my purple tang-top and sweats pjs and headed to my laptop on the desk in the corner of my room. I logged in very fast and clicked straight to the internet. Not even bothering to turn on my LimeWire and listen to music. I was determined to have my answer for my mom before I went downstairs. I typed "_OAW_" in the search engine. Nothing happened. I typed "_Hogwarts_". Nothing happened again. What the heck is going on? How in the world am I suppose to learn about these places if there not even on the internet? I tried typing in _"Oklahoma Academy for Witches/Wizards_" still nothing. I give up! I guess I'm just going to have to pick one at random. Ok now lets see OAW or Hogwarts?

"Sky? Is that you?" my mom asked as I walked into the dinning room. "Yes mom it's me." I said. She was making dinner as I walked into the kitchen. "How does red beans and rice sound for dinner?" she asked. "Um... fine I guess" I mumbled. I didn't really like red beans and rice but I knew I didn't really have any choice. She had already started to make it. "Good, cause I really didn't want to start dinner over again." she replied happily. "So how was your walk?" she asked me, while stirring the pot. "It was fine. Not much to see around here. I did pass this old broken theater. That should give me something to do later this week." I said. "Well that's good." she said putting her attention back on the food.

"Sky why don't you go sit down at the table, dinner's almost ready anyway." my mom said while getting out the bowls. "Ok" I said and went to go sit down. A few minutes later she came back out and handed me my food. A couple silent moments between us went by with no sound but our spoons hitting the bowls as we ate. "Well, how was your day?" I asked breaking the silence. "It was good." she replied. "What did you get at the store?" I questioned. "Just some groceries. We where getting pretty low on food around here." she answered. "Oh" I replied.

"Well, I think I have my answer now." I admitted. "You do, do you? And?" she asked looking up at me from her food. "Ya, I think I'll go to Hogwarts" I said. "Oh, ok." she said and then right back to her dinner. "Are you mad?" I asked. "Why would I be mad?" she asked looking at me as if I was crazy. "Well, I didn't pick the one you signed me up for. And it's also farther away. So I thought you might be..." I said. "Sky you're crazy. I don't care what school you go to. Just as long it's the one you wanted to go to." she said teasing. "Well that's good" I said back as I was flooded with relief.

"Um... mom?" I asked after a few minutes. "Ya?" she asked. "Well I got on the internet earlier, and I was trying to find out more about these schools but nothing showed up! Why is that?" I asked very curious. "Why would there be? These are magic schools and your computer doesn't have a WitchNet setup on it." she said like it was very obvious. "What's a WitchNet?" I asked a little confused. "It's a witch and wizard internet. They can't have the same as non-magic people or it would give them away sweetie." she confessed. "Oh I get it know. I was just wondering. Thanks." I replied and went back to my eating.

We had just finished eating our dinner and cake and I was watching TV in our living room. "Hey Sky, mind if we go shopping this Saturday for your school supplies?" my mom asked coming out of the kitchen. Apparently done with the dishes. "Sure." I said and went back to my TV show. It wasn't like I had anything else planned.


	4. To London

**Chapter 4: To London**

The week had gone by very fast and the starting of school was approaching quickly. I hadn't really noticed until the day we had scheduled to go school shopping that I was really nervous. My mom said I'd be starting in 4th year. Which is weird because I'd be starting in year 1 if I'd chosen to go to OAW. (I asked my mom about it.) I guess there starting ages are different. But still that only made me more nervous because then I'd be behind everyone in my learning and I don't want to be made fun of. The FREAK of the Wizarding world, oh joy!

"Sky, you all packed?" my mom yelled up the stairs interrupting my train of thought. "Almost." I replied. She had me pack all my belongs before hand so we could just stay at a motel when we went shopping. I'm guessing the shops are a long ways away from home. Double checking I had everything, I headed down the stairs.

Thunk, thunk, thunk. My suitcase wasn't that heavy but I was lazy and didn't feel like carrying it down the stairs. "Sky!" my mom said in protest to my noise. "What?" I asked. She just looked at me disapprovingly and shook her head. "Well, I'm ready." I stated. "Good. Now all we have to do is get on the plane and we're on our way." she said while heading to the door with her suitcase and stuff. I fallowed. "Airplane?" I asked as we got outside and she was about to lock the door. "Ya." she replied. "Look Sky, I'll tell you about it in the car just take your suitcase and put it in the trunk." she said then turned back to the door. "Fine." I replied.

I was sitting in the front seat and my mom joined me in the diver's seat. We drove away from our house and were on our way. I waited for my mom to explain but she never did. "So?" I asked. "So, what?" she asked confused. "Oh my gosh mom, I swear you have the worst memory ever!" I stated only teasing.

"Why are we getting on a plane? The stores can't really be that far away. Can they?" I asked. "Yes they actually can. They're in London." she said not looking at me as she spoke. Focusing on the road. (She was a very careful driver.) A wave of excitement and a little hesitance crossed over my face. We were going to London. My old home.

"Will we have any extra time to see my old friends?" I asked. I guess she could sense my excitement, for she looked a little ashamed. "No." she said. "Sorry Sky. I don't think we will." my mom answered. "Oh." was all I could manage to say. I had hoped I would be able to actually see them. Not just talk to them for hours on my phone. (That was one major thing I've been doing all week.) "Um... I forgot to give you your ticket. Here" my mom said while pulling out my passport and a long blue ticket with the word _LONDON_ printed on it. "Oh thanks." I said taking it from here.


	5. Nerves, a Train, and Awkward Greetings

**Chapter 5: Nerves, a Train, and Awkward Greetings**

Its been couple days now and my shopping's all complete. I've never seen so much magic stuff in my life. Diagon Alley was amazing! All the shops were great. We've went to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes (getting both dress-robes and school robes), and so many other stores I can't name them all. We went shopping crazy! But my favorite shops were Olivander's and Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Olivander's because that's were I got my wand. MY wand. A Redwood Petite. It took me awhile for that to sink in. I had a wand! Also, Eeylops Owl Emporium was one of my favorites because that's were I got my owl. It's a brown screech owl, named Hobble. So cute! :)

Anyway, my mom and I are now at the King's Cross Station rushing to get on Platform 9 and 3/4! "Hurry Sky!" my mom yelled in the big crowd, practically dragging me along. "I'm going as fast as I can, mom." I yelled back. It was true. It was very difficult moving through the crowds, hauling your luggage with you. Not to mention battling my stomach, which was doing flips because I was so nervous.

Next thing I know we went through the platform. My breath was momentarily taken away by the sight of the big red train. It was GOR-GE-OUS!! But I had no time to admire it, for the warning whistle went off.

"Bye mum, I love you. See you at the end of the year! Bye!" I said giving my mom a huge hug and heading toward the train. "Bye sweetie. I love you too!" my mom yelled back. I then quickly got on the train, turned around and waved goodbye to my mom. I was a little sad that I wasn't going to see her for such a long time.

The train was about to go and I searched for an empty compartment. At last I found one! Empty too. I quickly got in and sat down. A few minutes went by and I was starting to get bored. Just as I was about to fall asleep from the lack of doing something my compartment door slammed open.

"Hey guys this ones empty!" this strikingly good looking, tall, blonde boy yelled down the aisle. "Well it's going to be..." he said while cruelly looking at me, as in saying I had to leave. "Um, excuse me. I'm not going anywhere!" I said coldly. "Oh yes you are!" he stated as if I had no say in the matter. "Um, no. I was here first. I get to stay. You on the other hand... I don't think so!" I said very angered now.

He looked taken aback by my comment. I guess no one has ever talked back to him like that. Well to bad for him, I thought. Then all of a sudden these people showed up. I'm guessing his friends that he was yelling at down the aisle. "Hey, I thought you said this compartment was empty?" one of the tall, chubby, black haired friends asked. The blonde boy said nothing. Not even acting like he heard his friend. He just continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry. I was just about to leave." I comforted them, feeling a little awkward that the blonde was still staring at me. I decided to leave because I was out numbered now and didn't want to get in a confrontation with all of them. Especially on my first day here. Well I'll admit it, most of it was the fact that I just wanted to escape that boys glare. I don't know what it was about it that made me feel uneasy. It was like a billion butterflies exploded in my stomach. But never mind that, I grabbed my stuff and left. Letting the other boys enter.

The train was in motion now. I was walking down the aisle looking for another seat. Not to mention, getting mean looks as I passed those already in there compartments with there friends. I hadn't gotten very far when this person tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. My insides jumped from the fright when I say who was trying to talk to me. It was the same blonde boy from that compartment.

"Oh, what do you want? You can't kick me out of the hallway so I guess you're out of luck!" I said while trying to think of what on earth he could possible want now. "I didn't come to kick you out of the hallway." he said. "Then what do you want?" I asked getting inpatient and a little tired from hauling my luggage around with me again. "I came to... I came to... apologize. For being rude to you and kicking you out back there." he said. Apparently this was something he didn't normally do.

"Oh, well thanks. I guess." I said shocked. I had not seen that coming! "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy." he said politely. "Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, I'm Sky Jean." I said a little shy now. He smiled. "Hello Sky Jean" Draco said. Oh great the butterflies are back! Why won't they go away?! "Well do you need any help Sky? Finding a seat that is." Draco asked. Apparently he noticed I was having a difficult time. "No thanks. You can go back to your seat I'll be fine." I said reassuringly. I really DID want his help though. "Ok then. See ya 'round" he replied, heading back to his compartment.

I turned and headed out searching for a seat again. All the way thinking of what just happened between me and Draco Malfoy. strange

Soon I came to the realization that there were no more empty compartments. So I settled on asking this nice looking group in the compartment right in front of me. "Um, hello." I said a little hesitant. They all looked up at me. One boy having orange hair, the other boy with messed up black hair, and a girl with light brown wavy hair. They seemed friendly. "Um, I was wondering if I could join you? Everywhere else is full." I said not keeping my hopes up just in case I was rejected.

"Sure." said the wavy haired girl excited to be meeting someone new. "Thanks" I replied with great relief. I tugged my stuff into the compartment and put it away. "Well hello, I'm Sky Jean." I said introducing myself after I had finished and sat down. "Hey" said the wavy haired girl again. "I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself. "And this is Ron. And this is Harry." Hermione said while pointing to the orange haired one first. Then the black haired. They both waved as Hermione said there names. "Hi!" I replied.


	6. The Sorting and the Big New

**Chapter 6: The Sorting and The Big News**

It seemed like we spent hours in that little compartment just talking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had filled me in on almost everything important that has happened in years 1-3. So likewise after we changed into our robes, I filled them in on my background of why I was here. They were very friendly and by the time the train had slowed to a stop I felt as if we were all the closest of friends.

"You're going to love it here Sky!" Hermione said excited, for like the 5th time. "Thanks Hermione. I think I heard you the first time." I said playfully. She looked at me rudely but I could tell she was only pretending to be mad.

The train was at a complete stop now and I went over to look out the window. There sat a nice looking little train station lighted with tons of lamps. But there was this huge gorgeous castle in the background. I'm guessing Hogwarts. It left me breathless. It was most likely, the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Oh. My. God. I thought to myself.

Then the next thing I knew, everyone was getting there stuff down and heading out the compartment doors. I did the same. We made it off the train, into the now crowded little train station. This huge giant man was gathering the first years for the boat ride. I wouldn't be going on the boat ride because I'm not a first year. Even though this really is my first year here. Oh well.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were heading for the carriages to the castle now. Then I saw him. I saw Draco staring right at me again. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. But then he noticed who I was with and looked away. The smile vanishing from his flawless face. What did I do? I thought.

The exchange between me and Draco went unnoticed by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. For they were calling me to hurry up to there carriage. I guess they didn't notice I got left behind. "Sky, what was taking you so long?" Harry asked. "Nothing." I said, feeling a bit down now. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stared at me. They must have notice my change in mood.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned. "Nothing. I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all." I lied. "Oh. It'll be ok Sky. There's nothing to worry about." Hermione said trying to comfort me. I took a deep breath. "K." I replied. For the rest of the carriage ride I tried to act more cheerful.

We pulled up to the big castle and got out of the carriage. Entering the front doors into the castle just proved that the inside was just as amazing as the outside. "Um... Sky this is where we leave you." Hermione said, a little sad. "Oh, ok. I'll see you in a bit." I said. "K." Hermione replied giving me a big hug. Harry and Ron both just said bye and good luck as they entered the Great Hall with Hermione.

"Sky?" this tall woman asked me. "Yes." I answered. "Hi, I'm Professor McGonagall. You'll be entering the Great Hall with the first years to be sorted." Professor McGonagall told me. "Ok." I said trying to hide my disappointment. Why did I have to enter with the younger ones? This was going to be so embarrassing! Professor McGonagall just smiled and said "Alright." and left.

A few minutes went by and I began to feel very nervous. "Ok, students. They're ready for you know." Professor McGonagall said motioning for us to enter the Hall after her. We entered. No turning back now, I thought. The first people I saw when I entered were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They waved when they saw I was looking at them. I waved back. Then I saw Draco. He was looking at me. Then quickly looked away when he saw I looking at him too. I frowned but kept walking.

Professor McGonagall was standing with this big list and an old hat, by a stool. She started calling our names "Miss Rachel Bones, Miss Molly Patterson, Mr. Joey Billman...". The list went on and on. So did the callings of the houses from the hat on the little kid's heads "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...". Then finally it was me.

"Miss Sky Jean" Professor McGonagall called me up there. I felt really awkward. I hope no one thinks I'm a first year. I went up and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on my head. It fit much better on me then on the little kids.

"Mmmm..." the hat said in my head. "Where to put you, Miss Sky Jean? Very brave and smart too. No doubt you'll be good anywhere you're put. But which place is the best for you?" the hat mumbled. The only thing I could think about was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Please put me with my new friends" I said in my head to the hat. "Shy you are. The need to prove yourself. The desire..." the hat kept talking. "Please" I thought, said again. "Well if you're sure" the hat replied. "GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled for the whole hall to here.

A big applause broke out at the Gryffindor table. Just like it did at every table when they got a new member. I got up relieved that, that was over, and head over to the Gryffindor table. There awaited me a very happy group of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Hermione said as I sat down. I glared in return but her smile never fell from her face. I glanced over at Draco's table. I found him looking at the floor, frowning. He wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around him. I sighed and turned my attention to the rest of the first years getting there houses.

The house sorting had just ended and Dumbledore walked to his little announcement stand. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you find this year the best year yet." Dumbledore said. "Now if you would all please join me in welcoming our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said after a slight pause. Everyone clapped as Moody stud up.

"Blimey, that's Mad Eye Moody!" Ron whispered to our little group. "Mad Eye Moody? The Auror?" Harry asked. "Ya! He's suppose to be crazy now-a-days." Ron stated. I just looked at our group confused. But then our conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore. "We have something very special planned this year." Dumbledore said. Then all of a sudden the Hall was filled with excited chattering students.

"Quiet please." Dumbledore said and the Hall fell silent. "Now, I'm pleased to tell you that Hogwarts is going to host a legendary event... The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said and the Hall was filled with even more noise, but died down when Dumbledore spoke again. "As you all know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a competition, between 3 different schools. From which, a single student will be chosen to represent his or her school in 3 dangerous tasks. The one who succeeds in winning the tournament will receives Eternal Glory. So, in order to reduce student harm no one under the age of 18 may enter the tournament." Dumbledore said. The Hall all booed at that statement.

"Quiet" Dumbledore said and the Hall once again fell silent. "Now, please help me again, in welcoming our guest for this year, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy." Dumbledore said rather loudly and the grand doors swung open. Everyone clapped as the beautiful ladies entered the Great Hall. Especially the boys. "Now, lets welcome the strong men of Drumstrang" Dumbledore said as the next school entered. Everyone still clapping. Now especially the girls.

"Oh my god." said Ron. "That's Viktor Krum! The worlds best seeker." Ron said as Viktor Krum passed. I say Hermione blush a little as Viktor looked our way. I then thought back to the train ride. I had almost got attacked by Harry and Ron for saying I didn't know what Quidditch was. I smiled remembering it took them at least an hour to explain it to me.

The new schools were now in there seats and everyone was chattering happily. "And on that happy note" Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands together twice after he finished speaking and food appeared on the long wooden tables. I couldn't help but smile now. This is going to be a very good year! I thought to myself as I started to dig into the buffet.


	7. Classes

**Chapter 7: Classes**

I had awoken in a small four-post dormitory, the memories of yesterday seeming to sweet to be real. But I could tell they were, and that put a big un-leaving smile upon my face.

I sat in my bed taking in my surroundings for awhile. Then my stomach growled and I decided I should get some breakfast before classes started today. I got up and dressed in my school robes, hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, and meeting Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the common room we headed down to the Great Hall.

I ate in silence, listening to Harry, Hermione, and Ron chatter on about what might happen today. After eating we compared our class schedules. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Art, Herbology ..." Hermione said looking over our lists. An even bigger smile broke out across my face as I realized we'd be having all our classes together.

I got my list back from Hermione. Getting up from the long wooden table our close group of 4 headed out to Charms. We got there with loads of time to spare.

A few minutes pasted and a large group entered the room. They were dressed in green school robes. Slytherin. I looked at Hermione who was sitting next to me. "This is a split class." Hermione said answering my confused expression. "Oh." I said and looked back at the group who just entered.

Then I realized in the middle of the Slytherin group was a handsome, blonde boy. Draco Malfoy. I couldn't take my eyes away from him as he talked to his friends. "Welcome class to Charms!" said the professor. "My name is Professor Flitwork. Now if you'd please take your seats and get out your books..." Professor Flitwork said as he started to begin class. Draco had sat down. Me still staring.

"Sky, do you have an extra quill? I left my in the common room." Ron asked tearing my attention away from Draco. "Ya sure. Here." I said handing Ron the quill. "Thanks." Ron said in reply. "Welcome" I answered turning my head to look at Draco. But just as soon as I looked at him, he looked at me. I smiled. He gave a small smile in return but then went back to work on his assignment. I turned back to the front to do my assignment too.

The rest of Charms pasted in a blur and I was soon on my way to my next class. Herbology. "That work was so confusing!" Ron muttered as we approached the green house. "Maybe if you paid more attention, then you wouldn't have had a problem with it." Hermione said teasing Ron. Ron just scowled. "Did you do ok?" Harry asked me as we entered the green house now. "Ya, I think I got it right." I smiled as I replied. Ron just frowned even more.

Herbology was very easy. This class wasn't a split class and Professor Sprout just had us take notes about Bubotuber plants that we will be harvesting later in the year. They're not that interesting though. We headed off for Defense against the Dark Arts next.

We walked into the classroom. I noticed the room was almost full. I sat down in my seat, next to Harry this time. "Is this a split class too?" I asked Harry as I looked around the room. Seeing the green robes again. "Yeah." Harry answered looking at the green robes to, only disgusted. "Why are we only having split classes with Slytherin?" I asked Harry. "I honestly don't know. It just sort of happens that way." Harry said puzzled at my question too. "Oh. Ok" I replied. My thoughts momentarily mixed up at the sight of Draco sitting alone at his desk not to far away.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Moody!" the teacher said pulling my attention back to class. "Now the Ministry doesn't want me to inform you but I feel different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" Professor Moody rambled on. "Can anyone name one of the unforgivable curses??" Moody asked the class. Everyone just looked around the room alarmed. And not wanting to be the first to answer. Even Hermione's hand hadn't shot up in it's normal eager-to-answer-cause-I-know-it fashion. Besides by the way the Professor had started out class, you could already tell he wasn't all there in the head.

"Ron!" Moody said forcing him to answer. "Um... I do know one... The Imperious Curse." Ron stuttered. "Ah, yes. That one gave the Ministry some trouble awhile back... You see some wizard's clamed that they only did YOU-KNOW-WHOS biding under the influence of The Imperious Curse..." Professor Moody said as he enlarged a spider and made it do tricks around the room. It wasn't very funny. Actually I found it to be very insulting. He was making it jump on people and almost drown itself.

"Ok, now who can name another?" Moody said bringing back the spider to his hand. No one wanted to answer now for sure. They were all a little frazzled now after seeing that. "Longbottom!" Professor Moody said again forcing him to answer now. "Me?" Neville Longbottom asked the Professor. "Yes. What's another?" Moody asked. "Um... The Cruciatus Curse" Neville said reluctantly. "Right! Come..." Professor said beckoning him to the front. Neville went to the Professor.

"The torture curse." Professor Moody whispered to Neville, but was heard by the whole class anyways. The next thing I knew the spider was rolling around in pain. A look of discomfort crossed everyone's face. Everyone but the Slytherins of course. But the worse was what it was doing to Neville. He looked in just as much pain as the spider. "STOP" Hermione yelled at the teacher. "Can't you see it's bothering him?" Hermione yelled again. Moody stopped, looked at Neville and left to put the spider on Hermione's desk.

"Perhaps you can tell us the last curse then?" Moody asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head no. She looked about in tears. "No?!" Professor Moody asked in disbelief. "Avada Kedavra" Moody yelled and the spider went limp. "The killing curse." Moody said in reply. Absolute SHOCK crossed my face as I realized he had just killed it. "Class is over. LEAVE!" Moody yelled angered at the class. Everyone got up and practically ran out of the room.

"That was HORRIBLE!! There's a reason the Ministry didn't want us to see those spells!" Hermione said complaining as we left down the stairs to Transfiguration. All I could think was this is some way to be spending my first times in class! "And did you see what it was doing to Neville?" Hermione rambled on and on.

"Please find a seat against the wall. Boy on this side. Girls on the other." Professor McGonagall said pointing to each side as we entered the room. "Bye." Hermione and I said to Ron and Harry as we split in the middle of the room. We waited till the rest of the class got here.

"Now that we're all here, I have some news. As an incentive to the Triwizard Tournament we hold a Yule Ball. This Yule Ball is where we celebrate this event and happily mingle with our guest. Now... the Yule Ball is foremost a dance." Professor McGonagall said. All the boys moaned and all the girls including myself gasped in excitement. "Now, the house of Gordric Gryffindor has demanded the respect for dance for thousands of years and I won't have this group ruin that title!" McGonagall said seriously, breaking up the chatter. "So... pair up." Professor McGonagall stated. All the girls jumped up at once. The boys on the other hand just slouched even farther in there seats. I realized at that moment that this was going to be harder then I thought.

We walked to Potions now. Me and Hermione raving about the dance. Ron and Harry sulking. "Who was your partner Hermione?" I asked her, eager. She was paired all the way on the opposite side of the room so I didn't get to see. "Seamus Finnigan. You?" Hermione asked. "Dean Thomas." I replied. All the way to Potions we chatted on and on about the dance. Harry and Ron didn't say a word.

We entered the Potions classroom and went to go sit in a seat. "Hello class. I'm Professor Snape. Now be quiet and I will pair you up with your partners." Professor Snape said when everyone was here. Potions were a split class too. Oh Joy! I thought to myself. "Lets see... Ron and Goyle, Blasie and Hermione, Natalie and Crabbe, Harry and Millicent, and Sky and Malfoy." Snape said pairing us up. I gave Hermione, Ron, and Harry a look of disappointment as I walked over to sit with Draco. He was smirking.

"Hello Sky." Draco said as I sat down. "Hello Draco" I replied. Dang it the stupid butterflies are back.

"Now class I want you to write down and define all these ingredients on the board..." Snape said giving us our assignment. I started on my work. I got halfway when I started to feel like someone was watching me. I looked up. Draco was staring at me. "Um... can I help you with something?" I stuttered. "No." Draco said flatly. "Ok. Then what do you want?" I asked getting annoyed. "Nothing." he replied. "Then stop looking at me like that." I demanded. "Like what?" Draco asked. "You know exactly like what!" I said even more annoyed. Draco just smiled at me. "Ugh... what is wrong with you?" I asked. "Nothing I know of." Draco replied seeming to enjoy my upset-ness. "Then you must not know much about yourself" I talked back. "Probably." he answered smirking again. "You are so weird" I said turning back to my work. "I guess I'll take that a compliment." Draco said returning to his work too. I just rolled my eyes in disbelief.

The week went flying by. I had gotten loads of homework. From each subject. Good thing I had Hermione to help me. Most of it was pretty easy thought and I found myself helping Harry and Ron a lot. Me and Draco spoke to each other in Potions still. Not much but we still talked. Now in the hall when I smile at him he smiles back. A little timid I'll admit but at least he smiles.

"Sky? You ready?" Harry asked me. "Ya just let me finish this sentence and I'll be ready." I answered. Tonight I had the worst load of homework I'd ever gotten so far. And tonight was the picking. The picking of the three champions. I put away my work. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I exited the common room to the Great Hall. Excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach.


	8. No Sleep Tonight

**Chapter 8: No Sleep Tonight**

We walked to the Great Hall. We being Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I. I was so excited I was sure I would explode at any minute.

Going through the Grand Doors had proven to be more difficult then we thought. "Maybe we should have left sooner." Ron stated as we made our way in the extremely packed Great Hall. "Yea." Hermione agreed. "Sorry." I said seeing it was my fault because I took to long on my homework. "That's ok Sky." Harry said trying to comfort me. I half-smiled in return.

We finally found an empty seat on one of the benches and sat down quickly. I glanced around the room for awhile. Waiting for the champion picking to start. I found myself suddenly aware that Draco was sitting directly in my view on the opposite side of the room. A small smile found it's way onto my face as I continually stared at his flawless features. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to involved in there conversation to notice.

"Welcome students and guest!" Dumbledore said forcing me to forget Draco for the moment. "The champion's pickings should be starting any minute now." Dumbledore said as the atmosphere in the Great Hall grew even more excited. A few minutes after his statement the goblet, standing in the middle of the Hall, blazed a bright blue flame. Shooting a piece of parchment out off it's huge basin.

Dumbledore caught the flaming paper. "Our champion from Beauxbaton Academy is... Fleur Delacour!!" Dumbledore shouted as the students cheered and clapped in enthusiasm. Not long after the goblet burst in flames again. Shooting out another flaming parchment. Catching it again, Dumbledore read the name "The champion from Dumstrang... Viktor Krum!!". The crowd of student's yet again cheered and clapped unbelievably loads. I saw Hermione was one of them. She seemed to realize I noticed and quieted her clapping while she blushed a deep red.

Then the third flame roared out of the goblet. Along with the last piece of paper. "And lastly the champion from Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!!" Dumbledore announced. The entire Great Hall seemed to be yelling with joy. Including myself. "At last, we now have our three champions!" Dumbledore said and the Hall went crazy again.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore silenced the crowd. "I would now like each and every one of you to return to your common rooms for some well earned rest. And as a last minute reminder, we will be having the first Hogsmade trip tomorrow. Goodnight." Dumbledore dismissed us. Even more excitement erupted in my stomach.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all got up and headed for the Grand doors. "Sky!" someone yelled my name from behind me. I froze. I new that voice. But could it really be... was he really calling my name? "Sky!" Draco yelled again. He caught up with me. It wasn't that hard though because I wasn't moving and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already halfway to the doors. I turned to face Draco, smiling.

"Hey." I said. Butterflies. God why do they always do this to me? I though. "Hi" Draco said smirking. "I wanted to ask you something." Draco stated. "K. What?" I asked getting very nervous for no apparent reason. "Well, I..." he started. "Sky?! Come on." Hermione yelled at me. They were at the doors now. I guess they realized they left again. Man they do that a lot. I turned to look back at Draco. "Tell me tomorrow. Ok? I'm really sorry!" I said upset. I pulled myself away and ran to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing. Waiting for me.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked eyeing Draco as he walked to his group of friends. "Nothing." I replied. sigh. I wish it was though. I thought to myself.

They let the topic slide and took up a more interesting one. The champion pickings. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it... Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor" Hermione babbled on the rest of the way to the common room. My heart wasn't in the conversation. I was to busy wondering about Draco. What was he about to ask me?

We entered the common room. It looked like most were obeying Dumbledore's request and going to bed. But there was still a few people scattered about the room. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I said to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Ok" they all replied. "Goodnight" I said and headed up to the girls dormitory. I changed into my soft gray cotton Pjs and climbed into bed.

I couldn't sleep though. Not at all. Let's face it... who could sleep at a time like this? I mean tomorrow was Saturday and between the champion pickings tonight, my first Hogsmade trip being tomorrow, and my mind that keeps wondering what on earth did Draco want to tell me; any hope of sleep was lost! Sighing loudly, I pulled the covers up and closed my eyes.


End file.
